Sonic Busters!
by FortuneSmartiesEpicalicious
Summary: Who you gonna call? Sonic Busters! When Sonic needs new shoes, and a bet for a week's stay at the supposedly haunted Crowley Mansion will get it, he immediately accepts. But, once there, they discover that a week's stay for good money turns into something more ... extreme. Read to solve the mystery ... and see the events that take place along the way!


Within the heart of Mobius, our blue hero was doing something hero-like …

Sonic The Hedgehog lay upside down on his sky blue couch, looking through a shoe magazine. "No, no, no, and NO!" he grumbled, throwing the magazine into the corner of his living room with a pile of other magazines.

A golden twin-tailed fox walked in, and disappointed green eyes met an amused blue. "You couldn't find a model that would last your speed again?" Miles 'Tails' Prower, Sonic's best friend, asked.

Sonic sat up in a curl-up style, and twisted his back onto the arm of his couch, his hands behind his head, cushioning him. "You know it, Tails, buddy. If only I had the rings to get custom shoes." he sighed.

Suddenly, there was a pounding at their door.

Tails looked into the peephole. "It's Knuckles!" Tails assured Sonic before opening the door for the red-orange echidna, who's purple eyes scanned the room. He shrugged before stepping in, seeing Sonic in his distressed state.

Chuckling, Knuckles sat net to Sonic, elbowing him in the leg. "Your feet too fat again?" he asked.

Tails rolled his eyes, but couldn't help laughing a little while Sonic kicked Knuckles in the face. "Shove off, will ya, Knux?" he laughed.

Knuckles only rubbed his nose. "I think. It's broken. You idiot." he growled nasally.

Tails and Sonic broke down, when another knock sounded.

When Knuckles opened the door, Rouge The Bat, the beautiful white bat, jewel thief, and Knuckles' girlfriend stepped in, along with Amy Rose, Sonic's biggest fan girl, cute sakura hedgehog, and epic Piko-Piko hammer wielder who was having a spat with Blaze The Cat, a violet cat who possessed pyrokinetic abilities, is a princess, and Silver's girlfriend.

Silver The Hedgehog walked in, trying to separate the two, his silvery fur shining. He finally used his telekinesis to separate them.

Cream, the sweet brown and cream rabbit who could fly with her ears and had a crush on Tails, skipped in, with her flying pet chao, Cheese.

Shadow the hedgehog, red and black quilled ex-foe, looked to Sonic.

"So, faker-" he couldn't end his sentence, getting a whap on the head from Amy's hammer. Sonic laughed hard, before high-fiving her. "Thanks Ames." he smiled. She only giggled as Shadow tried to stand, managing, but barely, rubbing the goose egg that was forming.

"Anyways, a-as I was saying, f-Sonic." he corrected himself with a glare from Amy before continuing, "Err, we heard news about the old Crowley Mansion, and-" Sonic cut him off there.

"Wait, wait, wait … that old rickety house that's one hundred and twelve years old and rumored to be … haunted!" he startled.

Everyone nodded, but Amy smiled picking up where Shadow left off.

"But there's a new bet going on! Today's its one hundred and thirteenth birthday! And everyone said there's supposed to be this big horror that takes place _this week_, on Friday the thirteenth! The bet gets us each eight hundred bucks! All you have to do is survive the week!" she squealed, jumping onto him.

Sonic just easily pried her arms off with a blush, then gasped. "My shoes! I could get my shoes!" he smiled happily. "And a hover board! We are _so _in!"

Amy, Tails, and Silver were immediately handed fifty rings, each saying simultaneously, "I _told _you he would agree."

Sonic laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I guess we better get-"

"Packed?" Silver finished.

"Don't worry." Tails continued. "We got the items."

Sonic face palmed, before shrugging, and then made sure his doors were locked. "Shadow. You know what to do."

Shadow nodded. He pulled out his shining crimson emerald, and shouted, "Chaos … CONTROL!"

They all teleported to the Crowley Mansion Site.

Sonic shivered, but made sure it wasn't _too_ visible.

He took a deep breath, and saw the two guards of the gate. "H-hello. We're here for the bet."

They nodded, took names, measurements, and pictures, before handing each of them maps of the house. After everything was recorded, the two decided to speak words of _possible_ encouragement.

"You guys are our biggest group yet. And the most famous. We hope you can make it out … alive." one of the guards, a dog, said.

The other, a panda, nodded. "Yeah. Good luck up there. Watch out for the ghosts."

"And zombies." the same dog added

"And mutant bugs." the panda implied.

"And-" the dog was about to continue, but Sonic waved his hands in their faces, cutting them off when he realized everyone was shaking in their skins, including himself of all mobians.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it. There are many horrors within the mansion, now can we get going?" he asked.

"Not quite yet. I am Taylor Gold, famous news reporter and talk show hostess. It's my job to interview you." a red and orange fox smiled.

The Sonic Crew just sighed, sweat dropped, and did as they were told.

They had a quick interview, before the gates were finally unlocked, and the Sonic Crew walked up to the mansion, the gnarly dead trees, the dark sky, the dried, long grass, cracked cement, crows cawing, everything fit in the scenario. And quite well.

Once they reached the steps, Sonic looked to his friends, who nodded, the fright deep in their eyes.

They made their way, one by one, luggage in hand, up the steps, all in a line, and trembled harder and hard with each creak.

Sonic walked across the porch, and couldn't help but peer into the cracks and holes, forcing himself to stay calm, or at least as close to calm he could get, and walk forward when he saw a spider crawl from one of the holes.

The final floorboard made the loudest and longest creek, and Sonic hesitated, the cool sweat running down his neck, and he gulped, gripped the rusty bronze knob, and closed his eyes while opening the door, shivering at it's loud creak.

Opening his eyes, he stepped in, everyone following.

Looking on his map, he decided they would camp out in the living room.

"C'mon, guys, lets set up camp in the living room." he said, waving his hand, signaling them to follow.

Shadow, being the last, closed the door.

"Flashlights … _on_." Sonic said, and they flipped them on.

They shone their way to the living room.

Amy was huddled up to Sonic.

Cream held Cheese closely.

Knuckles was practically piggybacking Rouge.

Shadow and Tails stuck together, which they hardly ever did.

Silver and Blaze held hands, Blaze's tail slightly fluffed.

Once to the room, they opened its door, and closed it once inside.

The home had been cleared of furniture, and the room had no windows. Sonic led them to the cleanest corner, although the bet masters obviously cleaned the area already.

Once everything was set up, he looked to Tails. "Time?"

Tails checked his watch. "Eight twenty seven p.m."

Sonic nodded. "Guys, get ready to explore after we eat. Our adventure has only just begun."

Everyone nodded, and Sonic sat silently against the wall, thinking.

Amy came up to him, and he wrapped his arm around her, receiving a giggle, although he knew it was just because he was scared … right?

He sighed and pushed the thought away, when Tails sat at to his right, handing both of them canned spaghetti that was open, and plastic spoons, along with water bottles and a change of batteries if they got separated or something.

Sonic handed Amy her items as well, and he dug into the Spaghetti.

"Eh, not as good as Chilidogs, but I guess it'll do." he sighed, and everyone either laughed, giggled, or chuckled.

And that was their first hour spent in the Crowley Mansion.

_A/N: OHAI GEISS! Hope you enjoyed this story XD However, it has only just begun … Stay Tuned for chapter two of Sonic Busters! But until then … KEEP READING!_


End file.
